rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marik Ishtar and Melvin
Backstory Marik joined Team Rocket, after he returned to Celadon from Sara's fort with Bakura. Prior to that, he was commander of the Steves of the Microsoft Software and Weapons Company. During his childhood, Marik's father beat him and called him mean names. He also destroyed everything Marik ever loved, such as his Xbox. This led to the creation of Melvin, Marik's second personality and alter ego, who was made to give Marik the hugs he never received. After Melvin murdered their father, Marik used the Millennium Rod to try and obtain the Egyptian God Cards, through use of the Rare Hunters, his personal army of mind-controlled guys (and the rare woman), all named Steve. After manipulating Celebi into taking him to the past, Melvin enacted his master plan to destroy all doors that would ever dare to stand in his way. Appearance Marik is skinny and feminine. He has light blond hair, which occasionally appears grey, and usually wears clothing which shows off his midsection. When Melvin takes over, a millennium marking appears on his forehead, and he obtains crazy spike-a-delic hair that could rival Yugi himself. Melvin prefers to wear angsty dark colors and cool capes. As The Advisor, Marik/Melvin tend to wear snazzy clothes that make him look pretty. He wears his hair longer so it blows dramatically in the breeze, but it often just gets in his face at inopportune times. Melvin causes his hair to move around on its own reminicent of snakes. Personality Marik is an incompetent, wimpy, bumbling teenage villain. Although he reads Yaoi, Marik has claimed not to be gay. He is horribly afraid of snakes, and also bees. Recently however, Marik has started to get over his fears through training his Ekans and Beedrill, with occasional relapses. He has a gambling addiction, and is constantly broke. Not only that, but Marik is incompetent at using computers, having broken Bakura's multiple times. While both Marik and Melvin are evil, Marik's idea of evil is pranking people and challenging them to children's card games. Melvin, on the other hand, has a love of chainsaws and 'hugs' as weapons of mass destruction. Melvin has sadistic and masochistic tendencies, and is fond of mindrape. He is controlling, and dislikes being ordered around, seeing others as playthings with which to do as he pleases. He has had dealings with most factions in the RP, and his allegiance to any is questionable at best. Abilities Marik is the wielder of the Millennium Rod, an ancient Egyptian artifact, and one of the Millennium Items. It is able to perform such psionic feats as telekinesis and mind control. These abilities are restricted for Marik, only being able to influence the minds of those who are legally named Steve. The 'Steve' can be anywhere in their name, first, middle, or last, but it has to be there and has to be official. He can speak telepathically with other non-Steves through much concentration, but cannot in any way control them. Melvin is able to reach the full capabilities of the Rod, from telekinesis to unrestricted mind control. He is also skilled in using chainsaws and other melee weapons. Equipment *Millennium Rod: Telekinesis, Mind Reader, Psyshock, allows Mind Control with proper rolls. Short Sword hidden inside handle. *Millennium Scale: Fusion, banishes those who lie or are shown to be evil during interrogation to the Shadow Realm, casts Detect Evil when placed against one's heart (and conversely Detect Non-Evil, in a way, if the test is negative). *Millennium Key: Psychic, Mind Reader, user can use it to enter a person's "Soul Room". Can also boost the powers of the Millennium Rod when used together. *Millennium Necklace: Foresight, see into future, see into past, offers some protection from Shadow Magic. *Duel Monsters Cards *Chainsaw (Melvin's) *Chainsaw Sword x2 (Melvin's again) *Trainer's Bag *Typical Trainer Items Pokemon Cloyster- Marik's second Pokemon. Given to him by Microsoft. Shell Armor: Immune to critical hits./Metronome(IV-Gen): 10% power boost each time an damage dealing move is repeated. Effect ends when a different move is used. *Icicle Crash *Protect *Supersonic *Blizzard Cornelius II- Technically, Marik's first Pokemon. Cornelius II appeared in the Christmas Special of Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, given to Marik by his father. He was an Ekans, but has since evolved into an Arbok. Shed Skin: +30% to remove major status condition each turn./Quick Claw: 20% chance to hit before the opponent. *Toxic *Acid *Gastro Acid *Mud Bomb Beedrill- Marik's third Pokemon, caught as a Kakuna, which was stuck in between two slot machines at the Game Corner in Celadon. Had horrible self-esteem, until it proved itself bro-tier in a fight against Rosaline. Swarm: Boosts Bug moves when HP is low./Wide Lens: Boosts accuracy. *Protect *Endure *Aerial Ace *Endeavor Vanilla- Vanilluxe that Marik stole from some tourist in Hoenn. He used it to open an ice cream stand and raise money to get back to Kanto. Ice Body: Heals in Hail./Focus Sash: Hang on if brought down from max HP, instead of being KO'd. *Mirror Coat *Mirror Shot *Double Team *Ice Beam Bruce- Some Zubat Marik found to use as a Fly slave. Inner Focus: Never Flinches./Smoke Ball: Allows instant escape. *Toxic *Confuse Ray *Fly *Double Team Cranidos- A Cranidos Marik obtained as a fossil while in the past, revived once the technology came into being. Mold Breaker: Negates the opponent's ability./King's Rock: Chance to Flinch on contact. *Protect *Headbutt *Zen Headbutt *Rock Slide Category:Characters